


Colors

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: These Colors That Connect Us [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: Matsukawa Issei has gone his whole life thinking he'd never have his own soulmate. And, well, he's okay with that. At least, that's what he tells himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually happy with how this turned out ;-;  
> I hope you enjoy vwv)/

Matsukawa Issei doesn’t care much for soulmates. Sure, he knows plenty of people who have a soulmate and are happy, but he also knows of many people who  _ don’t  _ have a soulmate. And they seem pretty content with life.

 

Maybe it’s because he hasn’t met his soulmate yet. He’s not sure if he even  _ has  _ one. 

 

His mother has his father’s name written beautifully along her shoulder blade. His father, in turn, has his mother’s name on his hip. His grandmother is able to write on her skin, the message popping up on his grandfather’s flesh. The boy across the street has a mark on his wrist, and supposedly that’s what will connect him and his soulmate. 

 

But Matsukawa? He has no mark, no picture, and he can see colors just fine. He doesn’t have a timer ticking on his wrist, he doesn’t see only one color or all but one, he...has nothing. 

 

And, if anyone asks, he’s perfectly okay with that. 

 

* * *

 

“It’s okay to be sad, Matsukawa!” Hanamaki says, grinning as he gently punches his best friend’s arm. Matsukawa’s face screws up into a grimace, and he rolls his eyes. 

 

“Sad? Me? I think you misinterpreted my resting bitch face.”

 

“Pft, _no_. I’ve known you since we were eight, I think I’ve grown to read you pretty well.”

 

Matsukawa stops walking, turning to frown at his friend. Was he sad?  _ Why _ would he be sad, though? 

 

“Not everyone has a soulmate, and it’s okay. It doesn’t mean you won’t fall in love.” Hanamaki says in a quiet voice. Matsukawa wants to scoff, because it’s easy for  _ him  _ to say. Hanamaki, who has a soulmate. Hanamaki, who will get to have that moment of meeting them, of getting to finally see colors, who will get to have that magical moment. 

 

But Matsukawa pushes the bitterness away, smiling over at his friend. “I don’t need a love like that in my life to make me happy,” he says simply, lifting his foot up to kick Hanamaki’s side. The shorter male squawks as he goes stumbling to the left, gripping his side. 

 

He crashes right into a brunette wearing a Kitagawa Daiichi uniform, sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Hanamaki’s volleyball senses kick in, though, and he’s quick to grab the brunette’s jacket, flipping them around so that Hanamaki hits the ground with a harsh thump, the brunette crashing into his chest. 

 

They both freeze. 

 

“Hanamaki, are you okay?”

 

Hanamaki stays silent, eyes wide as he stares at the brunette. The brunette stares back, the same look of shock plastered to his face. 

 

Hanamaki finally tears his eyes away, looking up at Matsukawa. “My whole life, I only see black and white, and  _ finally  _ I can see some colors, and my best friend has black hair. I can’t believe this.”

 

The words slowly sink into Matsukawa’s mind, and his eyes grow wide. Hanamaki’s soulmate quickly scrambles to his feet, cheeks dusting a light pink. 

 

“Pink!” Hanamaki gasps, pointing to the stranger’s cheeks. “I can actually see it!” 

 

The boy smiles shyly, taking a moment to look around at the new colors as well. “... _You_ have pink hair,” he mumbles, cracking an amused grin. “It suits you, though.”

 

Hanamaki’s eyes practically shine as he holds out his hand. “I’m Hanamaki Takahiro.”

 

The boy reaches out, gently taking his hand, “Oikawa Tooru, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa stares up at his ceiling, a blank look on his face. He starts high school tomorrow, going to Aoba Johsai. He’s excited, yes, but...Oikawa’s going to be there. And that means Hanamaki will probably ditch him every chance to hang out with him. 

 

Matsukawa can’t blame him, though. He met his soulmate, and that’s _exciting_. And it’s not like they never hang out anymore, it’s just kind of weird when Hanamaki gushes about Oikawa for an hour straight before they finally move on to regular topics. 

 

And it’s not like he’s jealous, no. Because he meant it when he said he didn’t need a love life like that. He has all the love a person needs, really. 

  
He loves Hanamaki. The guy is basically his brother, and they’ve been through alot together. It’s only natural that he does. 

 

Turning on his side, Matsukawa lets his eyes slip close. He loves his mom, and his dad. He loves his dog, his cat. He loves plants and the rain. He loves naps. He loves plenty of things. All those things make him  _ happy _ , so it’s not like he needs a soul mate anyways. 

 

It’s just. It would be nice if someone loved him that way. 

A knock on his door pulls him from his thoughts, and he sits up, mumbling for them to enter. Hanamaki in all his glory saunters in, his school and gym bag in hand. “I’m spending the night,” he explains, dropping his stuff on the ground. 

 

Matsukawa smiles. “Sure, whatever, come in uninvited.”

 

“Your mom  _ loves  _ me, so she doesn’t care.”

 

Matsukawa only chuckles at that, moving to swing his legs off the side of the bed. When he finally gets a better look at his friend, he finds that he’s nervously shifting from foot to foot. He looks anxious, playing with his hands and looking around the room as if he’s never stepped foot in it before even though he has way too many times. 

 

“Spit it out already.” Matsukawa says.

 

Hanamaki’s shoulders sag, and he tilts his head to glance at his friend. “Oikawa’s best friend doesn’t have a soulmate, either.”

 

Matsukawa blinks. “So?”

 

“So! W-When you guys meet, you guys….could...I don’t know, use that as a conversation starter?” 

 

“Ah, yes, perfect. I’ll walk up to him and say, _ ‘Oh, hello there, I hear that you have no soul mate. I don’t either, isn’t it crazy that we’re both basically social outcasts in that sense?’ _   Sounds perfect, you’re right.” 

 

Hanamaki opens his mouth to say something, anything. But then he sighs, collapsing onto the bed next to Matsukawa. 

 

Because it’s true. That’s how they became friends, actually. The people in their class found out Matsukawa had no evidence of a soulmate, and they instantly bullied and ridiculed him for it. They said he was a weird and pathetic person for not having one, and little eight year old Matsukawa took that to heart and burst into tears right then and there. Hanamaki was like a hero, diving in and chasing the kids away. 

 

“I’m sorry you don’t have a soulmate,” Hanamaki whispers. 

 

Matsukawa laughs, and it’s a real, genuine laugh. “I don’t care, honestly. Yeah, it’d be nice, but I don’t need one, ya’know?”

 

Hanamaki offers up a small smile, but the sadness in his eyes shows that he knows Matsukawa doesn’t mean that. 

 

* * *

 

Matsukawa drags his feet, following Hanamaki at a slower pace. The school is right in front of them, the gym five minutes away. 

 

Hanamaki whines the whole time, trying to get Matsukawa to hurry. He retaliates, though, and slows down his pace. 

 

Right as they reach the entrance, a loud voice reaches his ears. 

 

“Makki-chan!” The voice squeals, and then there’s a body barreling into Hanamaki. They both stumble forward until Hanamaki stops them by digging his feet into the dirt, laughing as they embrace each other. 

 

Oikawa quickly turns to Matsukawa, pure happiness on his face. “Hello, Mattsun! It’s good to see you as well!”

 

Matsukawa offers up a small smile, his eyes trailing to the annoyed male standing by Oikawa. He raises an eyebrow at the stranger, turning to Hanamaki to ask. That’s when Oikawa turns around, gasping as he places a hand to his chest. 

 

“Iwa-chan, you scared me!” He laughs, playfully ruffling his friend’s hair. The shorter male grunts, brushing Oikawa off. Obviously not a morning person. 

 

“It’s Iwaizumi, actually,” his gruff voice says, eyes turning to meet Matsukawa’s. “Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

Matsukawa nods, holding out his hand. “Matsukawa Issei, at your service.”

 

A small smile tugs at Iwaizumi’s lips as he reaches out, shaking Matsukawa’s hand.

 

They both freeze. Hanamaki and Oikawa notice this, turning away from their conversation to look at their respective best friend’s in confusion. When they notice, they freeze as well. 

 

Where their hands are connected, a rainbow of colors spread across their hands and down to their wrists. They’re both way too shocked to let go, and Matsukawa is so interested that he takes a hesitant step forward, reaching out to poke Iwaizumi’s cheek. 

 

Green instantly spreads across Iwaizumi’s face, lingering for about fifteen seconds before disappearing. They both stare at each other, not really knowing what to say. 

 

When Hanamaki starts laughing, they jerk away from one another, cheeks flushed red. (And they can’t blame it on each other, because they had not touched each other’s cheeks.)

 

“I can’t believe you have one of the rarest soul marks!” Hanamaki says, wiping his eyes. “We worried all these years for nothing.”

 

Matsukawa laughs, though it’s obviously strained. He glances back at Iwaizumi, only to find him already looking over. His breath catches in surprise, his face heating up as he looks away. 

 

“Um, so, practice?” He chokes out, quickly shuffling away. 

 

* * *

 

A month later finds them at the Matsukawa household. Oikawa and Hanamaki are being ‘ _nice_ ’ and ‘ _helpful_ ’ in the kitchen, helping to prepare dinner. The other two know they did it just to get out of studying. 

 

“Okay, so I think I did this right,” Matsukawa says, turning his math book over to Iwaizumi. When he looks up, he finds Iwaizumi staring at him with eyebrows furrowed. They have a mini staring contest before Matsukawa looks away, nervously scratching his cheek. 

 

“Um,” he says, glancing back at Iwaizumi, “did you need to say something?”

 

“You never let me touch you,” Iwaizumi blurts out, eyes growing wide a moment later. “N-Not like--  _ oh my god,  _ not like that, I swear!  I just, like at practice, you won’t high five me, you won’t, um, let me get close to you, or anything. I mean. Are you, er,...well, disappointed? That it’s...well, me?”

 

Matsukawa’s jaw drops slightly. He didn’t mean to be such an asshole. “No,” he says, clearing his throat. “That’s not it,” he sighs, gathering his thoughts. “I accepted that I was never going to find my soul mate, you know? It just...is taking some time to get used to the idea that you're real.”

 

Iwaizumi nods slowly, looking down at his notebook. “We don’t have to do anything about it, if you don’t want, but..I'm here. I'm real.” He says it in such a small voice, that Matsukawa knows he doesn’t mean it, that he obviously wants to do something about this.

 

Without a word, he slides right up to Iwaizumi, so close their shoulder's touch. He’s quick to place a hand to Iwaizumi's cheek, his thumb brushing over the skin there. A stripe of blue follows his movements, and he follows it with his eyes. Iwaizumi goes rigid, eyes wide. Matsukawa’s hand stains red as he keeps his hold on Iwaizumi’s cheeks, and they take a moment to just study one another. 

 

“I’m glad it was you,” Matsukawa says finally, smiling as Iwaizumi nervously looks away. Iwaizumi then hesitantly lifts a hand, grabbing Matsukawa’s wrist. He takes it, removing it from his face. He gently laces their fingers together, watching as green, blues, reds, purples-- every color swirls around and stains their hands. It’s beautiful and mesmerizing. 

 

“I’m glad it was you, too.” 

 

And when Oikawa and Hanamaki throw the door open, they don’t comment on the color stained to their hands. It’s obvious, as the colors fade five seconds later, that they had just been next to each other. Hanamaki only smiles, though, announcing that dinner is ready. 

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi breathes deeply, his lips pressing feather light kisses to Matsukawa’s neck. He leaves little spots of purple, his hands slipping under Matsukawa's shirt to leave marks of orange and yellow as his fingers dance over the skin. 

 

They found out that it’s different, depending on the situation. The colors will last a minimum of fifteen seconds, but could last up to a whole day. They sadly learned this when they came out of the locker room, Matsukawa’s lips stained purple as Iwaizumi’s were stained green, and the colors didn't fade away until the next day at practice. 

 

Iwaizumi smiles as he places a pink kiss to Matsukawa’s collar bone, opening his mouth to softly bite down on the skin. The small gasp from Matsukawa encourages him, shifting his position so that he can places his knee in between Matsukawa’s legs. 

 

Matsukawa grits his teeth, practically panting for breath as Iwaizumi leaves yellow swirls on his chest. Without another word, Iwaizumi pulls away, carefully taking Matsukawa’s shirt off. His eyes scan the skin, at the rainbow of colors he has left behind. 

 

He lifts his hand, gently tracing his finger on Matsukawa’s shoulder. Matsukawa watches the movement with a fond, silly smile, realizing that Iwaizumi is writing his name in green on his shoulder. 

 

“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispers, doodling a white heart on his arm. Matsukawa smiles, leaning forward to press an orange kiss to his nose. 

  
“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seijouho](seijouho.tumblr.com)


End file.
